


A hotel room with a big glass window.

by StrawberryShortcake-Pudding (Nemurenai)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tsukishima, Fingering, M/M, Sort Of, Top Kageyama, hq manga spoilers, just pure horny, just sex there is no story, not really but kinda exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemurenai/pseuds/StrawberryShortcake-Pudding
Summary: The title says it all.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 161





	A hotel room with a big glass window.

Tsukishima’s heavy breaths fogged up the glass, obscuring Italy’s night cityscape that stretched out before them. 

  
“What if someone sees?” Tsukishima hissed through his teeth. But he didn’t show signs of resisting, palms pressed firmly against the glass as if bracing himself for the night ahead and Kageyama’s hand traced up Tsukishima’s waistline and around his chest.

  
“Then we should put on a good show for them.” Kageyama whispered playfully into the blonds ear, his free hand curling around his boyfriend’s cock already dripping with precum, flicking his wrist a few times along the blonds shaft and Kageyama could feel Tsukishima tremble beneath him, breath hitching. 

  
He grinned to himself, leaving a trail of kisses down the back of Tsukishima’s neck and a soft moan escaped Tsukishima’s desperately pursed lips.

  
“Just... hurry up.” The words were almost a gasp. 

  
It was a demand, but there was a faint pleading edge to his words. His impatience was obvious as his hips pushed against Kageyama’s erection hungrily. A rare sight for Kageyama who was usually on the receiving end and he savored every moment of it.

  
But Kageyama decided he wanted to play for a little bit longer and nibbled at the blondes back as he inserted two of his fingers into Tsukishima's asshole, which were easily eaten up. He gave a few testing stretches before he pushed his long fingers in deep, teasing the area around Tsukishima's prostate as he squirmed desperately, his body seeking out more intense stimulation.

  
Kageyama, pleased with the blond's reaction, added more lube and inserted an extra finger, Tsukishima yelping quietly when Kageyama thoroughly stretched him out, looking over his shoulder to see the setter focusing completely on thrusting his fingers carefully in and out of his ass and Tsukishima tightened his sphincter intentionally prompting Kageyama to look up.

  
"Stop playing around your highness, just fuck me already." Being direct during sex wasn't anything new between the two but hearing himself being so shameless never failed to have blood rushing to tsukishima's already blushed cheeks. 

  
Kageyama obeyed, wearing a self-satisfied grin as he rubbed up against Tsukishima teasingly before slicking his cock in his hand and slowly pushed his length into Tsukishima’s thoroughly lubricated ass. 

  
There was a low moan and the blondes back arched as he pushed back against Kageyama, as if impatiently seeking out the full length of the setter’s dick inside him. 

  
“It’s all in.” Kageyama managed to groan, a hand bracing himself against the window, the other wrapping around the base of Tsukishima’s cock. To stop himself from suddenly pounding into the blonde that was so deliciously presented before him he bit into Tsukishima's shoulder, leaving a ring of a bite mark. He knew that Tsukishima would yell at his later, but right now all Tsukishima did was whimper. 

  
Tsukishima let out another quivering breath and the glass fogged up even further, the glowing city lights blurred by the tears of pleasure filling his eyes. He nodded furiously, shaking his hips and Kageyama immediately understood. Slowly pulling out to the tip before slamming his dick back in. 

Not even a couple of full thrusts in Kageyama felt Tsukishima tense, his ass gripping tightly onto his cock and and by the next full stroke Tsukishima was trying to stifle his loud moans, legs buckling as he violently dry orgasmed, Kageyama catching him quickly before he fell.

  
Perhaps it was because it had been a while since the blond had been on the bottom or perhaps the thrill of potentially being seen made him more sensitive than normal. But in Kageyama's defense it was all Tsukishima's idea. And they weren't about to stop. 

  
Kageyama pulled himself out of the still limp Tsukishima, readjusting them both so that Tsukishima's whole upper body was pressed against the glass. There wasn't any complaint from the blonde as Kageyama pushed the tip of his dick back into Tsukishima.

  
The blonde was accustomed to this exchange, sloppily rocking in time with Kageyama to feel his boyfriend’s cock filling him with each stroke, adjusting himself so that each one hit his prostate, sending waves of pleasure rippling through his body. Every thought he had had earlier had been wiped clean by his earlier orgasm and all he could focus on was the sensation of Kageyama's cock pounding into him.

  
He could see through the faintly fogged glass, tourists wandering the streets below them. Suddenly one of them looked up and Tsukishima could feel his body reflexively tense as the person pointed. 

  
“W-Wait, King, wait!!” He clawed desperately at Kageyama who was thrusting a little more rigorously than usual, but the setter chose to ignore the blond's urgent pleading, hands tight on Tsukishima's waist, the animalistic part of the setter taking over. 

"No. I'm almost about to come." Kageyama managed between grunting breaths. 

  
The stimulation from his nipples pressed against the cool glass as the tip of his cock rubbed against the window had him at his limits his unrestrained moans filled the hotel room as Kageyama continued to pound into him. The blond thought that he was going to go insane from all the pleasure.

  
As he climaxed, gasping, he threw his head back as the intense pleasure coursed throughout his body and his ass convulsed around Kageyama's dick buried inside him. The setter pulling Tsukishima in close as he came, moaning Tsukishima's name into the blondes ear. 

  


When the orgasm died down Tsukishima's legs buckled and he slid to the floor, eyes unfocused as he tried to retain his sense of self. 

  
Kageyama dropped down next to him, catching Tsukishima's face to pull him into a deep kiss that stole the last of Tsukishima breath and sanity. He gazed absentmindedly at the cum stains left on the window and the clothes that were left strewn all over the ground before looking over at his boyfriend. 

  
"You done already?" Kageyama teased, his handsome smile ridiculously irritating.

  
That was more than enough for Tsukishima's consciousness to snap back to reality and he dove at Kageyama, straddling him with mischievous intent. "You're asking for it your highness." he growled grabbing Kageyama's cock and giving it a few firm pumps, licking his lips.

  
"Good." Kageyama replied, groping at the blonde's ass. 

  
It was going to be a long, long night.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Big horny energy.


End file.
